


The Perfect Time

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can't always wait for the perfect time. Sometimes, you must dare to do it because life's too short to wonder what could've happened."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Time

**Author's Note:**

> Little drabble written for [Tinyconfusion](http://tinyconfusion.tumblr.com)! Happy Birthday! Quote in the summary from [here](http://thesilverfoxandthebadwolf.tumblr.com/post/89694835745).

The Doctor and Rose were dancing around each other. Again.

As if they hadn't done enough of that before Rose got trapped in an alternate dimension.

The difference this time was that the Doctor was waiting for the perfect time. But each time he tried to take her on a date, things always went pear-shaped. (And, oh, how he hated pears.)

They were stuck in the middle of a war, tomatoes being thrown from both sides and they continued to get hit. Finally deciding that neither group would listen, they made a run for the TARDIS.

"Ah, safe and sound and at home again." Rose sighed in relief. Just as she turned around to grace him with a grin, however, she suddenly found herself pressed against the doors of said home, having tomato juice licked and sucked off of her. Surprised, but pleased, she snogged the Doctor just as enthusiastically.

Once they finally tore themselves away from the other, Rose wondered, "Why now?"

"I was tired of waiting for the perfect time. Then I realised, anywhere, anywhen with you is perfect."

"Except when we're about to be executed," she said playfully and he agreed before pressing his lips against hers once more.


End file.
